dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBTMC Chapter 2- Reunion
Chapter 2- Reunion “Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock.” Vegeta roared into the house, “Goten! open this door or I’ll BREAK IT DOWN!” The door swung open. Trunks greeted Son Goten. Chi-Chi had dressed him in a dorky purple suit with an oversized bow tie and styled hair. He had black shoes. As soon as Trunks got a good look at him, he held his hand up to his face to hide the fact he was laughing. “Goten, are you going to battle my son in that?” Vegeta said. “Lay off him Vegeta.” Gohan said as he arrived. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE GOTEN!” yells Pan. Pan was wearing a blue dress, but was pulling at it uncomfortably. She muttered to herself “I wanted to wear my gi...” Muten-Roshi, Kuririn, No. 18, Marron, Piccolo, and Dende arrive later on. “Heeelllooo!” Ox King comes in through the door. “I got you a bunch of presents, Goten.” “Thanks Grandpa.” But Goten has other things on his mind. “Did Maple get lost?” Far away, Goku and Oob were walking up the mountain to conceal their energy until they got to the house. Oob was wearing a Kame school gi. suddenly, a voice shouted, “Do you two know where Son Goten’s house is?” Son Goku turned his head. “You’re almost there. Follow us.” Everyone is waiting for Goku. “Hey guys.” Son Goku and Oob paraded into the center of the party. No one moved. “Happy birthday son.” No one talked. Then, as five year olds will do, Pan broke the silence with an excited voice “Hi grandpa.” “Hello Pan. This is my friend Oob.” Goku laughed nonchalantly. Maple cautiously stepped through the stunned crowd. Then she saw they were all staring at Goku. “Um... Goten? You here?” Goten came out from behind some people, “Thought you’d never get here. Guys, this Maple. Maple, this is... well a lot of people. I’ll introduce them one at a time. Lets start with my family. First, this is my dad, Son G-...” Then Goten noticed Maple was not looking at him. “ “G-Goten... how did you get a celebrity to come to your party?!” “Huh? “VIDEL!!!” Maple ran over to Videl. “I’ll take this one Goten.” Videl sighed, “I’m his sister-in-law. I’ve known him since he was like 7...” Goten gave Videl a thumbs up. “Let me explain. That guy over there is my dad, Goku. The people in front of you are my brother Gohan, his wife Videl, and their daughter Pan. My mom Chi-Chi is in the kitchen with my grandfather the Ox King. That is my family, now as for my friends...” “I GET THE POINT!” Maple screeched. “Now what is first on the party agenda?” “I’d love to fight now Goten.” Trunks suggested. “Then I can mock you the rest of the party.” Goten and Trunks head for the backyard of the Son House. Videl leaned over to Mapel, and whispered in her ear, “Don’t run in fear if something weird happens.” Maple gave Videl a confused look. CHAPTER END Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon